The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tooling for complex non-geometric figures, and more particularly to tooling for use in a latex dip process, and the method for constructing such tooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of latex dipping as a method for constructing an article, tooling is required, the tooling being in the form of a mold of the article to be produced. Heretofore, traditional tooling for latex dipping has been fabricated of metal. For simple geometric configurations, such tooling had been satisfactory. However, for complex non-geometrical configurations, the only practical methods for constructing such tooling are by the use of investment casting, which is very expensive, and by the use of permanent mold die casting which is very expensive for any volume of production.
Prior art relating to molding and tooling are exemplified in the following prior art patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,237 relates to a "Method of Forming Delustered Shaped Articles of Synthetic Resins" issued to Mihalik, et al on Mar. 12, 1968, the method using an easily releasible sheet comprising a non-fibrous cellulosic sheet impregnated with finely divided rubber particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,026, directed to "Impact Resistant Article and Method of Manufacture", issued to Roberts on Oct. 8, 1968, the articles being three-dimensional, hollow and rigid and comprised of two essential elements: (1) a pliable outer premolded plastic skin and (2) a rigid plastic structural backing member solidified behind the skin and forming a joint cavity with the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,747, issued Dec. 15, 1970 to Roberts for "Molded Plastics Article with Interiors Solidly Filled and Method for Their Manufacture" is a continuation in part of the preceding patent.
A "Method of Electroformed Molds" is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,585, issued to Nussbaum on Mar. 27, 1973, such patent disclosing a pattern having portions of the shape of the article on each side of a rectangular parting frame having parallel faces around its periphery.
A "Method of Shaker Molding and Composition Therefor" is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,997, issued to Greenberg on May 25, 1976, the method including the use of a mixture of water and a molding powder which are shaken together in an assembly to form a smooth mixture, which sets to form a jelly-like object which dries to form a rigid object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,220, issued Nov. 2, 1976 to Greenberg for a "Shaker Molding Assembly", the patent disclosing an assembly which includes two mold halves which are urged together as they are pushed into a holder, with ribs on the mold halves cooperating with a frusto-conic wall of the holder to urge the mold halves together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,982, issued Nov. 4, 1980, entitled "Method for the Production of Tools for Deep Drawing, Moulding, Extruding and the Like" discloses a method which comprises thermally spraying the wearing surface of the tool to be produced onto a negative replica of the tool to be produced.
A "Method for Repairing Grained or Embossed Vinyl Sheeting With Imprinted Vinyl Molds" is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,240, issued Aug. 11, 1981 to Speer, whereby the repaired area is grained or embossed in the original pattern without application of pressure, thereby eliminating depression or deformation in the repaired vinyl sheeting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,790, issued to Greenberg on Nov. 10, 1981 discloses a "Method and Composition for Forming a Plaster Object".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,716, issued Aug. 3, 1982 to Fishbaugh, et al, for "Method and Apparatus for Molding Indicia in Roto-Molded Plastic Containers", wherein a message can be molded directly onto the surface of a plastic container.
A "Method for Making Cast Epoxy Resin Bodies and Epoxy Formulation Therefor" is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,076, issued Feb. 15, 1983 to Stephan, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,263, issued June 14, 1983, to Prunty, for "Controlled Elastomeric Tooling for Plastic Fabrication", and discloses a fiber reinforced thermosetting resin composite material which is placed in contact with a fixed mold surface, with a reaction block placed on the opposite side of the composite and a controlled elastomeric tool is brought into engagement with the back of the reaction block.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tooling for a latex dip process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for forming tooling for latex dipping applications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved low cost latex dip tooling.